Contemporary power systems, including those utilized in aircraft, can use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft. The avionics can include electronic components carried by a circuit board. The avionics or the circuit boards can be stored in an electronic chassis, for example an avionics chassis, which performs several beneficial functions including protecting the avionics from lightning strikes, dissipating the heat generated by the avionics or electronic components, and protecting the avionics from environmental exposure.
Avionics can produce high heat loads, and it can be beneficial to utilize cooling devices such as heat exchangers for managing and protecting the avionics in operation.